My Life Must Really Suck Right Now
by ThatLithuanianGirl
Summary: Zexion is struggling in his first high school year with family problems and school problems. But he finds his sweet escape through music. But will he find something else sweet there? Rated M  for upcoming chapters.
1. Getting off a good start?

**A/N: So, I have no idea what I was thinking when I started writing this story, but I really think this is a good story and I hope I can keep up with this one and updating a few more, since I know some people want me to redo a certain AkuRoku fic. But anyways enjoy. Also, I don't own Kingdom hearts, Nor the song(s) or book(s) that may be or are mentioned in here.**

* * *

><p>It's 10:00 a.m. and I overslept for school. How Lovely. I can hear my alarm beeping from across my bed on the nightstand and I'm just wondering how I slept through it. Slowly, I blink my eyes open to see the blurry sight of my room. Some posters on the wall, clothes scattered around the floor, and the window giving a bit of light to shine in onto my desk with my computer. <em>I'm up now. Might as well get ready and try to make it to school. <em>I thought reluctantly as I forced myself to sit up in my bed.

"Zexion! Get your ass down here!" I hear my dad drunkenly slur. Oh great, he's already drunk at this time of the morning. Maybe if I stay up here he'll forget I'm here. Or maybe that he has a son temporarily. I wait a few seconds and I see that he has not called for me yet, so I force myself to scoot over to the edge of the bed, now scanning the floor for any clean clothes. And _aha_! I spot a good pair of jeans and a nice red shirt laying right underneath my window. Now standing up and quickly grabbing said clothing, I start making my way to the bathroom.

"Zexion! I _just _said to get down here!" He angrily slurred. Well, he hasn't forgotten about me, and now I won't be able to slip out away from him. _Looks like he's going to cut off another half hour on me trying to get to school. . _ I thought as I slipped into the bathroom, closing the door with a _click_, to see the mirror that hung on the door. I hated how mirrors showed my reflection back at me. It showed how ugly and disgusting I was. After staring at the mirror for a moment, staring at my pale skin and blue hair, I slipped out to the night pants I had slept in and into my jeans I found. Then, I began changing into my red shirt and began to hear footsteps coming upstairs a bit steadily, but stumbling over each other. _Shit. He's coming upstairs. Shit, Shit, Shiiiit. _My thoughts yelped as I hurried to finish putting on my shirt.

"Zexion. You're gonna get it _worse_ than you already have it." He growled. Maybe I should just hide in the bathroom. I mean, my dad could just go up into the room and think I crawled out the window and think I went to school and then I could leave. But then I would be in for something worse than now. And I didn't need that anymore than I wanted it. "I'm in the bathroom, dad." I called out to him, and sure enough, after a bit of stumbling up the rest of the stairs, he came to the bathroom door and kicked it open as soon as I had pulled down my shirt and started towards me. Compared to my dad, I was really scrawny for a high-schooler. He practically loomed over me, and with that smell of alcohol. Ugh, it was so _strong_. Why did he have to be drunk this early in the morning?

"Zexion, get in that bedroom. Now." He demanded. Honestly thinking about doing what my dad said was just terrifying and my body reacted with not budging. Which clearly pissed off my dad even more. "I said." He latched his hand onto my wrist and began to try and drag me. Which came an immediate reaction of digging my heels into the carpet, trying to keep myself in one place. But sadly, that didn't work. My dad is much stronger than me and basically dragged me to the door, where as I latched my free and onto it, holding on for dear life.

"Get. In. That. Bedroom." He ground out. And for _once_ in my fifteen year old life, I completely jerked myself away with all the strength I had and trembled, staring at him. _Wait. What did I just do? _My thought questioned me. Oh whatever god that was up in the sky, looking down at me, I was hoping he would strike me now. My dad stood there, glaring at me, and I continued to tremble, avoiding his glaring. As soon as he went to grab my wrist again, something went off.

_ I hate everything about you_  
><em>Why do I love you?<em>  
><em> I hate everything about you<em>  
><em>Why do I love you?<em>

The song continued to go on until my father realized it was his phone. Work phone to be exact. He grumbled something before turning and starting to head downstairs to where his phone was. I let out a soft sigh of relief, but then he stopped. "If you're here by the time I get off that phone with whoever in God's name interrupted us, you're in for something worse than what you think it is." He slurred before heading down to the main floor again. Well, now my mood is ruined, but at least I'm still in one piece. Untouched so far. Quickly, I scurry out of the bathroom and into my room, looking for a pair of shoes. Quickly I bend down and reach underneath my bed, pulling out a pair that was hidden there, by luck. Scrambling quickly to get the on, I realize, I need a jacket. _Fuck, I'll just grab one on the way down. _I thought. I'd tie my shoes before walking to school. Now glancing around my room, I needed my backpack. And catching a spot of grey on the floor, I pulled into out to and yep. It was my backpack. Picking in up and standing up now, I grabbed it by the strap and swung it over my shoulder and skittered to the bathroom quickly.

Only spending about five to seven minutes in there, I brushed my teeth, washed my face somewhat and at least brushed my hair to where it wouldn't seem like a mess of bed-head. Then hurrying down the stairs, grabbing a hoodie that hanging on one of the rails and looking at the hallway. The living room was on the left, where my dad was, and by the sound of it, he was still on the phone. The kitchen was on the right, and as tempting as it was for me, I skipped going in there to grab something to eat. And there was the door. Only a few sweet steps in front of me. And I took those few steps, swung the door open, ran out and closed it as well. Now out of that hell-hole, I bent down to tie the shoe laces of my shoes so I wouldn't trip over them. I also peeked into my backpack to see if everything I needed was in there. Thank god it was. And the hoodie I grabbed was my favorite one. A nice big and grey one. I slipped it on and left the hood to cover my pale blue layered hair._ Wait! My phone!_ I quickly checked the parts in my backpack the zipped up, and thankfully it was there! Zipping up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder I headed off to school, hoping that today wouldn't be as god awful as every other day I went. But being me, I knew it would be just as bad, if not worse. But I would deal with it like every other day, until school was over, and then I could go to my sweet escape. Something that made me happy in this so called world.

The first few hours of school when I got there passed by like a blur. It was about 12:20 p.m. when I got there and I had to explain how I had got delayed by my father because "our car caught a flat". Lying to the school board was easy, since I was a good student. I tried not to miss as many days, and I always did the best I could in each class. So after that, I had went to the library to read a book. Something I had my eyes on a while. And when I went inside, the book was there. "Coffee Will Make You Black." A book that was worth reading, even if it seemed uninteresting. After that good thirty minutes of reading and the bell rang, it was off to general science. Which was a bore actually. Then there was Gear up, a class preparing us for high school, and that passed quickly, like time was just zooming by, for the sake of myself, which I was actually grateful for, for once in my life. It was Spanish class that made my life a miniature hell in school.

The teacher had decided to give us the period to catch up on work for once, but everyone else took it as the time to "pick on Zexion for not being there for the first few classes". And it's exactly what they did. Three kids, two blonde, one with neon blue hair; two male and one female. . Or at least I think she was, came up to me. I was sitting in the back of the room, muttering a few words in Spanish as they came up to me. The worse that they actually did was hit me with a few books and smack me around a bit. And you wonder where the teacher is when all this happens. Well she was sitting right there, but apparently, they had someone cover for them. They continued on, adding that I needed to go die and that I was worthless. But nothing new, right? Enduring it the most I can, the bell finally rings and they back off. Now, I can get out of here and go to my sweet escape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! And that's the end of that. I made this so intense what is this? Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update this everyone Saturday or Sunday. But for now, Enjoy wondering what awaits Zexion after his day of school~**


	2. I'm recognized?

**A/N: Second chapter, here we go! And I promise you I'll try to make this fairly long since the first chapter was actually quite short. But now, lets see what's Zexion sweet escape~! Or if he even gets there! Once again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own the Barnes and Noble book store nor do I own Skyrim (Even though that would be awesome. No. No. Not like owning the game. But buying it xD ) But anyways~ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell had rang, I didn't hesitate to get out of that class as soon as possible. It was a miracle the bell had rang when it did. If it hadn't, well, it would have went from bad to worse for me. Now in the buzzing hallway, I could hear co many conversation floating around. Of course, that didn't stop me from walking. If I stayed after school too long, the kids from Spanish class would find me with the rest of their little "gang." I continued to walk through the halls, trying to avoid bumping into people, until a particular conversation began to fill in the air that was possibly just an earshot away.<p>

_"Hey. I heard that Zexion kid was out for the whole first part of school." _A seemingly familiar cocky voice had started off, which completely made me stop in my tracks.

_"Yeah. He did! I wonder what must have happened. . ." _Came another voice, but this one was more. . Dorky? Or at least not as stuck up, I think. I glanced around. Shit, where was this conversation coming from! If it was an earshot away, it couldn't have been that far.

_"I bet he was trying to kill himself, but then some motherfucker when and stopped him. If that's true, I sure in hell hope that person hadn't had stopped him." _Came a female, and very bitchy voice. And it was shrill to, which actually helped point out the direction of where it was. I found myself turning to my left, seeing a blonde haired female, with some sort of hairstyle that looked like antennas, talking to two males; A bright red head and a dirty blonde with- Wait was that a Mohawk _and _a mullet for a hairstyle? Well that's not something you see everyday. And still staring at that boy, why did I feel as if I knew him from somewhere. As if I saw him somewhere else. Now, I was going through lists of where I could have seen him, completely forgetting that I should have gotten the hell out of there.

_"Is that him over there?"_

_"It is!"_

_"Wait! Larxy!"_

"You! Yeah you!" I heard the same shrill voice hiss, and only glancing a bit to see the angered female walking towards me. And fast too. I felt a strong shiver go up my spine and my legs going numb and not wanting to move.

"Oh! Being a tough person and not running, are you now?" She questioned with a sickeningly sarcastic tone as she approached me. Wait, and I had just noticed what she was wearing too. A black leather jacket. Well, more like a long jacket or something around that range. _Wait. . Shit. Shit! Come on legs move! _I could hear my thoughts screaming at me. "Larxy! Come on leave him alone! You mess with him enough during school time. Let him go home in peace?" The boy with a mullet and a Mohawk pleaded. She gave a scoff and scowled as she now towered over me. "Why should I? He deserves this. He knows well as anyone else that he deserves this for being who he is!" She hissed. Ouch. That stabbed at my heart more than usual. I mean, I could take their insults and saying I shouldn't be here, but for some reason, it hurt more.

"Just leave him alone Larxene. He's not worth the time right now. We have practice we have to go to." The red head muttered in annoyance, and glaring at the female. "Besides, did you forget we have to drop off Dem-Dem at his music rehearsal?" Now looking at the red-haired teen, I could see who he was referring to. But the nickname didn't seem to really fit. "Ugh. You're right. And as for you. Tomorrow, you'd better watch your back." She stated before turning around. I let out a sigh of relief as I watched her stomp off and the red head follow her close behind with the kid who was so called nick-named as "Dem-Dem". Well, thank god I avoided that problem, now.

* * *

><p>Now out of that jail cell, I made my way onto the sidewalk and began walking. Where though? To the Barnes and Noble bookstore. I was heading there for a bit since I had time to go. After all, getting out around 2:30 has to have it's benefits. After a good 15 minute walk, I ended up at the local city plaza, where which the Barnes and Noble was just on the entrance of it. Quietly strolling in, the scent of coffee and just baked pastries filled the air and smacked me right in the face. But I don't mind, I love the smell of the coffee and pastries. Taking in the sweet scents, I continued walking, glancing around at the gigantic bookstore. It was rarely that I would be able to come here without either being beat up a bit by some of the kids from school. Almost like earlier. Or either having my dad call my cell phone, and being the father that he is, either call me drunk and telling me to get my ass home before I get in trouble or being sober and coming up to this bookstore and dragging me out. Which was worse than him calling me when he was drunk.<p>

Now walking towards the fantasy section of the bookstore, looking at some books closely and trying to find something that perked my interest, I saw nothing so far. _Wait. Aha! _My thoughts exclaimed, with a book with a red cover catching my eye. I reached for it only to see that someone else's hand had just grabbed it. Damn! I glanced up to see it was another guy. "Oh. We're you going to read this?" He asked in a seemingly quiet voice. Which actually surprised me. I blinked as I first glanced to his hair. Holy _shit _that hair was spiked to it's peak. And it looked like it could be a neon yellow. Or mustard. Who knows. I quickly then snapped back into the moment.

"Oh. No. It's okay, you can read it." I responded calmly. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me for a bit. As if he was studying me and trying to remember me. "Have. . . Have I seen you before?" He asked, his voice a bit louder from what it was before, but not too loud to disturb people. "I'm not quite sure. . . Do you go to Couleur Acrylique's High School?" I asked back. Surely if he went there, he might have seen me getting pushed around, pushed, beaten. The usual's. "No. But I swear I think I've seen you before. No one has _that _kind of blue hair that looks natural." He stated, pointing to my slate blue hair, which covered half of my face and covered one eye. "Maybe on the street then. I'm not the type to go to many places, but maybe you saw me walking?" I answered, a bit uneasily. "Wait! I think I know where I've seen you! Do you go to this drum club that's not even 5 minutes away in this plaza?" He asked, now somewhat ecstatic, which came off odd to me. Why would someone become happy off of remembering where they saw me? I nodded in response to him as he let out a nice, and bookstore appropriate _aha! _

"I know I've seen you somewhere! I've seen you practice there. You're a good drummer. Hell, _great _drummer." He complimented. Wait. . . He _just _complimented me on my drumming. "Wait. . . You just complimented _me _on my drumming at the club?" I asked, dumbstruck. No one's ever gave me a compliment. Well, teachers have, but that's another story. But getting a compliment from someone I don't even _know. _Wow. "Yes. You have some talent in you. You shouldn't let it go to waste." I felt my face heat up for once. "T-Thanks." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour and a half of talking to the boy who I met in Barnes and Noble, I actually was able to find out a lot about it. His name was Roxas Vantas and he was a freshman, just like me. He had just moved to these parts and he was was going to some private school called Blanche Naturelle. He was learning how to play bass guitar right across from where the drum club was. He also didn't have any friends, so he found it nice to talk to me and get to know me a bit too. It was actually <em>enjoyable. <em>For once in my life, I actually think I found myself a friend. Now, just it being around 4:00 or a little bit further in, I decided to take my leave before 4:35 came. I wouldn't want to be late when they opened the club. Now walking away from the fantasy area where me and Roxas talked, I exited the place and began to walk in the plaza. Glancing around and looking at everyone buzzing around and doing their own business and going where they had to go as well. It was just like inside the high school building. Except out here, getting into fights could get you arrested, or worse, killed. I continued on my way, listening to the people buzzing away and talking about anything and nothing at the same time. And then I decided that a little eavesdropping wouldn't hurt.

_"That dress is so pretty! You should buy it!"_

_"Hey. Did you hear that new Skyrim game came out? I'm getting it today!"_

_"He said what now! Oh no wayyyy. I know little Dem-Dem wouldn't do that!"_

"And bingo, we just hit the jackpot." I muttered to myself as I began listening in again. And walking on my way again, but at a slower pace. Wouldn't want anyone to think I was just standing there to be a pain.

_"Yeah! He told Axel to just get away from him. Like, Axel had said something about that blue haired twerp and Demyx just told him to stop. And this was right after they got out of the school too!" _The female voice continued to gossip as I scoffed a bit. _So his name's Demyx. Sounds better than 'Dem-Dem'. _I thought to myself. Not even five minutes and I ended up right in front of the doors of the drum club. It was open. _It looks like he opened a few seconds earlier, I guess _my thoughts mumbled as I reached for the handle and opened the door. There was a small breeze of heat that hit my face and it felt nice. I walked in and looked around. No one had barely came yet, do I decided to walk to the back and grab a seat. It would be a while till people got here, so I would have a little more time to relax too. I headed toward the back of the room, and saw that a side door was cracked. One that wasn't usually there. And being the curious fucker I am, I quietly walked to the door and peered in, only to have my eye widen like saucer plates.

"W-What the fuck?" Was the only thing that was able to escape my mouth, without it falling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed! Yep. Zexion's now met Roxas, Larxene, Axel and Demyx! Well, not quite formally with Axel and Demyx but certainly with Roxas, and some way, Larxene! I'm sorry I didn't update but tons of things were due today in school, and I just couldn't make it. But! I will try to update regularly. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one! Also, review please~! Reviews are very nice~ Anyways, Later.**


End file.
